Rosalyn P. Marshall
fr:Roselyne P. Marshall Rosalyn P. Marshall is a woman who loves organization and paperwork and she is a natural leader. Some of her jobs include being a teacher at The Royal Academy, the mayor of three towns in MySims, MySims Party, and MySims Racing, and a secret agent. Roles in games Rosalyn P. Marshall (MySims)|MySims||true Rosalyn P. Marshall (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Rosalyn P. Marshall (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii) Rosalyn (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) Rosalyn P. Marshall (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing (Wii) Rosalyn (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing (DS) Rosalyn (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Appearance ''MySims, ''MySims Party, and MySims Racing In MySims, MySims Party, and MySims Racing, Rosalyn wears her blue campaign dress. She has blue buttons at the collar, and a pink rose at the chest. She has brown eyes, brown hair that is flipped up at the sides, and she is usually smiling, and wears a pink shade of lipstick. She also has a tan. ''MySims Kingdom In ''MySims Kingdom, Rosalyn sports the same campaign dress except for the rose. Throughout the course between MySims and MySims Kingdom, Rosalyn's skin seems to have gotten paler. All of her other cosmetic features stay the same. ''MySims Agents In ''MySims Agents, Rosalyn returns with new attire to meet the theme of her role as an agent. She wears a black sleeveless shirt, and a gray trench coat and skirt. She also wears black shades with a headpiece and microphone connected. All of her cosmetic features stay the same. Trivia *Rosalyn is Helen's niece and Tim's first cousin once removed. *Rosalyn's skin seems to have gotten paler in MySims Kingdom and MySims Racing. *In MySims Agents, if you send Rosalyn on the Time for Toast dispatch mission, Rosalyn will say she sees a parallel dimension where she is a mayor, and wants people to move into her town (aka the original MySims). This may indicate that all the various MySims games take place in parallel universes rather than before or after each other. *When you send Rosalyn on the, One More Time dispatch mission, she'll say that Agent Walker wants her to fill out some forms, but that she doesn't have her pen or pencils, meaning that it's her fear. *In MySims Racing, Rosalyn is the only crew member not to race. *In MySims Kingdom, Lyndsay says: "Does Rosalyn run the school all by herself? She must have amazing administrative skills! She could probably run a whole town, I bet!" which is a reference to her role in MySims, MySims Party, and MySims Racing. *The etymology of her name would be translated to "pretty rose". This may be a reference to the pink rose she wears in MySims, MySims Party, and MySims Racing. *Rosalyn says that she hates Fun things in MySims, but, according to her bio, she hates Geeky. *Poppy gives Rosalyn the flowers she wears in MySims and MySims Party. *Rosalyn and Buddy are the only two Sims who you can't kick out or relocate in MySims. *There is a picture of Rosalyn in the back of the town hall in ''MySims Kingdom'' for the DS. *When Rosalyn gives a speech in MySims, it will sound like she's saying "Hearty joy" in one portion. *In MySims Kingdom, if you talk to Rosalyn at night, she will mention an apple podium. This probably refers to the apple podium that You have to build her at the beginning of MySims. *It is strange that Rosalyn has Paranormal as an interest for MySims Agents, while in MySims, she hates Geeky, which would be considered similar to Paranormal. *It is also strange that she has the Paranormal interest because she was skeptical of the existence of a yeti at the lodge, and a yeti is a paranormal occult. *In beta version of MySims, Rosalyn originally had darker skin, Clara's eyes, and orange hair. She also was going to have blonde hair and pale skin. *Rosalyn makes a reference to Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone if you send her on the dispatch mission Reagent Run. *If she is sent on Makoto's first dispatch mission, she will reveal that during her time in high school she was the library monitor, hall monitor, team mascot and the editor of the school newspaper. *Rosalyn appears in SimCity Creator as the Finance Advisor for the city. Foreign names *'Chinese Simplified:' 罗塞恩·P·马歇尔 *'Chinese Traditional:' 羅斯琳‧馬歇爾 *'Czech:' Hyacinta P. Marshallová *'Dutch:' Rosalie P. Marshall *'English:' Rosalyn P. Marshall *'French:' Roselyne P. Marshall *'German:' Rosalyn P. Marshall *'Hindi:' रोज़लिन मार्शल *'Japanese:' ロザリン･P･マーシャル *'Korean:' 로잘린 P. 마샬 *'Polish:' Rosalyn P. Marshall *'Russian:' Розалин П. Маршалл *'Spanish:' Rosalía Marcial Gallery Rosalyn_in-game.png|Rosalyn in-game. Category:Agent Recruits Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:Studious Category:Elegant Category:Smarts Category:Paranormal Category:SimCity Creator Characters